This study is concerned with a theoretical analysis of the propagation of mechanical waves in the cochlea, the traduction process in the cochlear hair cells, and the subsequent propagation of electrical impulses in the auditory nerve. In auditory physiology, both mechanical and neural processes play important roles. This study is intended to clarify their relative roles and interaction.